1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record and play-back system which can be advantageously applied to a record and play-back apparatus, such as an electronic still video camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent electronic still cameras, a video signal for one frame (one field) is recorded on one or two tracks of a magnetic disc. Accordingly, the magnetic disc is controlled to rotate for one turn at a cycle of one field (1/60 second for an NTSC system).
Since the magnetic disc, which is used as a recording medium is rotated at high speed, as mentioned above, a picture of one frame or pictures of several frames (2 or 5 frames) can be successively taken for a desired time within one second.
In addition to the video signals, it is possible to record audio signals with a compressed time axis.
The video signals and the audio signals can be independently recorded or recorded together.
However, conventional electronic still cameras have no so-called "post-recording" function or have only an unsatisfactory post-recording function. Namely, it is necessary to first record the video signals and then record the audio signals in order to effect the post-recording. Consequently, it is impossible to later add the corresponding pictures to the recorded sound.